L'Etoile de l'Aigle
by Sisorine
Summary: Altaïr. Malik. Kadar. Trois vies, trois destins liés lors d'une descente aux enfers dont aucun ne sortira indemne... Le pire aurait-il pu être évité? Sans doute. Si ils avaient chacun vaincu leur pire ennemi: eux-mêmes. Rating [M]18 lime [Romance (HxH)] Altaïr X Malik
1. Prologue

Hello everyone, première fanfiction sur l'univers du premier jeu vidéo Assassin's Creed. N'hésitez pas à commenter si vous aimez, ou même si vous n'aimez pas!

L'histoire commence avant le début des évènements du jeu vidéo, et couvre aussi des évènements antérieurs relatés dans le roman novelisé_ Assassin's Creed: la Croisade secrète_, de Oliver Bowden. Une petite plongée dans ce que j'imagine être le passé des personnages et la façon dont ils en sont "arrivés là", cet évènement tragique qui a tout changé, au début du premier jeu :)

Chaque chapitre sera narré alternativement du point de vue d'Altaïr et Malik

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages du jeu Assassin's Creed, créé par Ubisoft, ne m'appartiennent pas!

Enjoy!

* * *

Je me souviens des mots qu'Al Mualim a prononcés lors de mon entrée dans la confrérie. Son discours m'a marqué de manière indélébile, comme une marque au fer rouge.

"_Ne prends rien à la légère, Altaïr. Être un assassin n'est pas aussi facile à supporter que tu sembles le croire. Chaque fois que tu prends une vie, tu entâches ton âme par le choix et le sang. Tu ajoutes à tes épaules un poids de plus en plus lourd à supporter. Sous ce poids des âmes qu'ils ont volé, certains hommes sont devenus fous_".

Ce discours m'a marqué de manière indélébile, comme une marque au fer rouge... Mais pas parce que j'ai pu en constater la véracité. Au contraire.

Al Mualim est l'homme le plus sage que je connaisse, mais cette fois-là, il avait tort.

Les existences que j'ai ravies ne m'ont jamais hantées. Elles se dissipent au vent, au moment où l'âme quitte le corps... Elles n'existent plus que dans les mémoires, inoffensives. Les morts ne m'effraient pas.

Ce sont les vivants que je crains. C'est son visage qui obstrue l'horizon de mes pensées et de mes sommeils. C'est ce tumulte en moi qui rugit, hurle, prend possession de mon esprit aux heures les plus sombres, décidé à m'imposer dans une torture perpétuelle le souvenir des erreurs que j'ai commises, de sorte à en expier le pêché pour l'éternité.

Si quelqu'un me hante aujourd'hui, c'est bien l'homme nommé Malik Al-Sayf.


	2. Altaïr (01)

ALTAIR

* * *

_- Il y a quelqu'un qui t'admire._

_- Hmm?_

Je me tourne vers Malik. Ses propres paroles -ou plutôt ce qu'elles révèlent- semblent l'agacer. Il fronce ses sourcils de Vulcain dans cette perpétuelle expression d'agacement si récurrente, accentuant la courbe de son nez prononcé; le soleil de juin abrase sa peau déjà basanée et sa tignasse noire.

_- Normal. Je suis le plus talentueux, non?_

Je joue avec mes couteaux de lancer, faisant tournoyer une des lames au bout de mes doigts pour prouver mes dires, avant de l'envoyer sur une des cibles en paille cerclées de noir dans la cour d'entraînement. Elle suit sa trajectoire, fendant l'espace et le temps en ligne droite pour venir attérir au centre. J'aimerais qu'elle soit une métaphore de ma propre vie. Rectiligne, précise, puissante et sans digression.

Malik émet un reniflement de mépris; je n'ai même pas regardé la cible. Mon talent l'agace... Il prend ça pour une chance insolente, il me l'a dit une fois, et il est persuadé que la roue finit toujours pas tourner.

_- Cesse donc d'être aussi arrogant._

_- C'est qui? Celui qui m'admire._

_- C'est Kadar_.

Ah. Voilà qui change tout. Malik est un grand-frère protecteur. Il n'aime sûrement pas voir son cadet m'aduler. Surtout que l'enthousiasme de ce jeune chiot l'emporte vite.

- _J'ai tenté de lui sortir ça de la tête_, dit Malik en lançant ses propres couteaux. (Ils attérissent en volée sur la cible, non loin du centre, mais aucun n'est pile dessus). _Alors si tu pouvais te comporter de manière satisfaisante, au moins en sa présence, ça m'arrangerait. J'ai pas trop envie qu'il s'inspire d'un modèle foireux_.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui adresser un sourire condescendant:

- _Si il admire quelqu'un d'autre que toi, c'est que tu as mal joué ton rôle de grand-frère, non?_

Si un regard pouvait tuer, je serai mort une bonne dizaine de fois depuis le début de cette conversation. Et si ils ne pouvaient que blesser, celui-ci aurait été le coup de grâce.

Malik est quelqu'un d'énervant. Toujours derrière moi -derrière tout le monde- en train de râler ou de trouver des erreurs, même imaginaires, pour le seul plaisir de les corriger. Fais pas-ci, fais pas-ça, pas comme-ci, pas comme ça, tiens-toi droit, vise mieux, respecte le credo, sois poli, nettoie tes armes, apprends tes leçons... J'aimerais pouvoir lui rétorquer de mettre ses propres affaires en ordre avant de s'occuper de celles des autres, mais malheureusement, c'est déjà le cas. Ce type est un maniaque de la propreté et de l'organisation. Impossible de le prendre en défaut.

Je pense que tout ceci a un sens. Qu'il est strict avec lui-même dans le but de s'améliorer toujours plus. Beaucoup de personnes me considèrent comme le meilleur de notre confrérie, mais la vérité, c'est que Malik me talonne... Seulement il ne supporte pas ce petit écart, ce "presque", cette place d'éternel second. Il se rendrait peut-être mieux compte de sa propre valeur si il observait ce qu'il a déjà, au lieu de ce qui lui reste à obtenir.

_- Aller, fais pas cette tête là..., _dis-je en lui frappant l'épaule.

_- Tais-toi et lance_.


	3. Malik (01)

MALIK

* * *

Mes pas résonnent sur le sol dallé des entrailles labyrinthiques de Masyaf, matérialisant en ondes sonores mon empressement par un rythme soutenu. J'ai l'impression qu'il me renvoie des échos du passé. Des années et des années à sillonner ces couloirs à la verticalité vertigineuse, dédale intestin d'une forteresse dont le sommet touche au ciel, perdu dans les nuages.

Il n'y a pas vue plus sublime que du haut de la forteresse des Assassins... D'ici, on peut voir par delà le monde, et se convaincre que tout cela n'a jamais existé -que rien n'est vrai, que tout est permis.

C'est là-haut que m'attend Al Mualim. Étrangement, il n'a pas souhaité me convoquer dans ses quartiers comme de coutume. Mais parfois, notre maître aime à monter là-haut pour contempler notre crédo s'étaler sous ses yeux jusqu'à l'horizon, en sommets crêtés de roche ou de neige.

_- Malik... approche._ (Son regard ne bouge pas du firmament, comme avalé par le vaste paysage). _J'ai une mission à te confier. Mais nous parlerons des détails un peu plus tard; cela fait longtemps que nous n'avions pas discuté tous les deux. Tu vis ici depuis toujours, Malik... quel âge as-tu à présent?_

_- 23 ans, maître._

_- Et Kadar?_

_- 18 ans._ (Je grimace un sourire). _Une petite tête brûlée par trop d'enthousiasme. Mais avec tellement de potentiel... Il faut juste attendre qu'il mûrisse un peu._

Pour la première fois, Al Mualim délaisse le paysage et se tourne vers moi. Les longues heures passées dans la pénombre au cœur de la citadelle ont blanchi sa peau, constellée de tâches de vieillesse. Des rides y dessinent le nombre des années pour que nul n'oublie le temps écoulé en contemplant son reflet dans un miroir. Des yeux encore vifs, sous une broussaille de sourcils qui se sont souvent froncés avec sévérité, mais justice. Des poils drus de barbe couleur de neige mangent ses joues rêches...

Le Maitre n'est pas encore las ni décrépi, mais il a vu passer tant de vies et de générations devant son regard.

_- Son apprentissage va bientôt toucher à sa fin_, dit-il._ Il pourra réaliser ses rêves et mettre ses talents au service de notre confrérie._

_- Merci. Il en sera honoré_, réponds-je avec sincérité.

_- Dis-moi, Malik...(_Son regard se fait de nouveau vague. Il a l'air particulièrement songeur aujourd'hui).

_- Oui?_

_- Aimes-tu vivre ici, à Masyaf?_

_- Bien sûr. _

Ma réponse vient sans tarder. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement? C'est ici que j'ai grandi. Mon père était un Assassin. Mon frère vit ici. Tous nos amis y vivent. Nous y sommes entourés de personnes d'expérience qui nous inculquent des valeurs et nous donnent une existence décente, dans ce monde où il est si facile de sombrer dans l'enfer terrestre.

_- J'ai posé la même question à Altaïr il y a quelque temps. Sais-tu ce qu'il a répondu?_ (Al Mualim marque une pause avant de me regarder de nouveau). _"Je considère cet endroit comme mon foyer"._

Je vois. Ni non, ni oui. En résumé... il a préféré éventer la question.

Sans doute parce qu'il savait que la réponse ne serait pas celle que le Maître attendait.


	4. Altaïr (02)

ALTAIR

* * *

Un sommier de bois dur aux années marquées par le poids des générations de novices qui sont venus s'y allonger chaque nuit, pour remettre leur âme entre les mains de cette divinité appelée sommeil. Des draps usés de leur labeur, rongés aux mites, délavés par des nettoyages successifs. La pénombre baigne les recoins des murs nus polis et patinés par le temps. Ils semblent sans histoire, mais ils ont recueilli des milliers de pensées solitaires.

Ce n'est pas la même cellule qu'à mon intégration dans la Confrérie mais les chambres sont toutes identiques... Aucune dissemblance n'empêche les souvenirs d'affluer chaque fois que je pénètre dans cette pièce. C'est pour cette raison que je n'aime pas y dormir. Pour cette raison que le crépuscule, ou parfois des membres matinaux de notre ordre, me découvrent souvent allongé sur un toit, dans une charrette de foin ou au sommet d'un arbre, afin d'y chercher la quiétude nocturne sous la constellation dont je porte le nom.

_- Je suis désolé Altaïr._

La réminiscence m'envahit, aussi coruscante que la Création. Celle d'un visage émacié plus pâle qu'un cadavre, aux yeux cernés de noir, désertés de l'envie de vivre. Et les flots écarlates qui coulaient de la gorge tranchée d'une main experte. Ahmad Sofian avait été un assassin et l'accomplissement ultime de sa carrière fut de prendre sa propre existence.

_- Je suis désolé Altaïr_. C'étaient ses seules paroles avant de disparaître vers les limbes. Prononcées face à un adolescent en état de choc, orphelin depuis la veille, qui l'avait regardé se vider de son sang.

Il y a treize ans, lors du premier siège de Masyaf par les troupes de Salah Al'din, mon père Umar Ibn La'Ahad faillit à la mission confiée par Al Mualim et tua par accident un des nobles du cortège de l'envahisseur. Ce dernier fit figurer parmi ses conditions de paix d'obtenir la tête de l'assassin. J'ai regardé la tête tranchée de mon père rouler devant les portes de la citadelle. Quelques jours plus tard, Ahmad Sofian, qui avait été capturé par les troupes ennemies et avait avoué l'identité de mon père sous la torture, finit par s'ôter la vie sous mes yeux, brisé par le poids de la culpabilité.

J'avais onze ans.

_- Moi aussi, je suis désolé_, murmuré-je au spectre blafard qui dardait sur moi ses orbites vides.

Il était avachi sur la porte, tel le Christ cloué sur sa croix, avec cet insoutenable sourire rouge, plus érubescent que des entrailles, gravant sur son cadavre le calice du pénitent, submergé par les souffrances qu'il avait causé et que son suicide allait causer par la suite. Et moi, j'étais resté immobile, écrasé par cette violence, revoyant la tête de mon père rouler, la gorge d'Ahmad s'ouvrir, les agonies se joindre en un vortex écarlate dont l'emprise ne pouvait laisser la raison indemne...

Je n'étais ni effrayé ni angoissé. Je n'étais plus moi-même. J'étais hors de moi-même.

C'est à ce moment que quelque chose a changé.

Que j'ai compris. Réalisé que les hommes, les animaux et tout ce qui est vivant sur cette terre ne sont que des cadavres en sursis. Nous respirons la Mort. Nous vivons par et pour elle. A chaque instant de nos existences courtes et cruelles et pathétiques, nous la suintons par tous les pores de notre peau... L'être humain naît pour mourir et dans cette incommensurable danse macabre, qui ne dure que des fragments d'éons, je venais de trouver les clés pour transcender ce que tous percevaient encore comme une dualité, alors qu'il ne s'agissait que des deux faces d'une seule et même pièce.

Je deviendrai la Mort. L'assassin plus puissant et plus parfait que tout ce que la confrérie avait pu imaginer.

Rien de tout ceci n'était réel. Rien n'est vrai. Et tout est permis.

_- Venez!_ crie une voix dans le couloir. _Malik est rentré de mission_!


	5. Malik (02)

MALIK

* * *

_- Comme toujours, _marmonné-je. (L'extrémité métallique du tuyau du narguilé, coincée entre mes lèvres, rend mes paroles inintelligibles).

_- ...quoi?_

Sa voix est ensommeillée. J'exhale des volutes diaphanes qui lévitent, en une chorégraphie hypnotique, jusqu'au plafond de la cellule chargé des odeurs du tabac et de nos ébats consumés.

Altaïr est empêtré dans les draps, couché sur le ventre. Des feux mouvants naissent et meurent sur sa peau nue au rythme des oscillations de la lampe à huile suspendue à une alcôve.

Son père était originaire de Syrie, mais Altaïr a hérité de la carnation claire et des mèches châtains des plus occidentaux -la seule chose que sa mère lui a laissé, en fait.

_- Non, rien._

Je voulais dire: comme toujours, tu penses à toi avant les autres. Il s'est pratiquement jeté sur moi à mon retour de mission, attendant à peine que nous soyons à l'abri des regards. Sans même me demander comment elle s'était déroulée. Avec en guise de bonjour, des avances enfiévrées, serties d'un mutisme lourd à en mourir du fardeau de son abstinence accumulée, et qui se sont soldées comme souvent par une fusion ardente de nos corps...

C'est ce genre de scène qui constitue notre quotidien saccadé.

_- Tu es fâché?_

Je sursaute presque. Sa main s'est posée sur mon bras gauche. Elle remonte doucement le long de l'épiderme en y laissant un sillon de frissons léger comme une plume d'aigle.

C'est la main où il manque à Altaïr un doigt, qu'il s'est tranché en allégeance à la Confrérie, pour pouvoir tirer au mieux avantage de sa lame rétractable.

Etre Assassin est une voie de la souffrance. Cet endroit en exige des preuves physiques. Le fait d'être capable de tuer avec plus ou moins de facilité ne nous donne pas nécessairement l'ascendant sur les autres... En embrassant ce chemin, nous laissons les ténèbres et l'obscurité nous accompagner. Notre malédiction se matérialise sur nos peaux en milliers de cicatrices, coupures, écorchures, brûlures, blessures, scarifications et mutilations.

_- Fous-moi la paix et rendors-toi. De toute façon, ça rentre par une oreille et ça ressort par l'autre, _maugrée-je.

_- J'aimerais que ça rentre autre part, si tu vois ce que je veux dire..._

J'émets un "tsss" agacé à son sous-entendu libidineux.

_- Va te faire foutre Altaïr._

_- Oui, c'est ce que je viens de dire_, ricane-t-il en voyant que je me suis laissé prendre à mon propre jeu.

Altaïr n'est pas très bavard, mais les rares fois où il ouvre la bouche, il est assez insupportable. Je me demande comment on en est arrivés à partager un même lit, lui et moi. Il fut un temps où il était un homme très différent.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y repenser. Les caresses de sa main lascive s'étiolent. Elles abandonnent mon bras, mon torse et chutent vers mon entrejambe.


	6. Altaïr (03)

ALTAIR

* * *

C'est une union dont aucun être humain ne peut se passer. Pour certain elle apporte des rêves et des promesses d'avenir. Pour d'autres, ce n'est là rien qu'une façon supplémentaire de se prouver des sentiments mutuels. Pour d'autres encore -pour moi- c'est un exutoire. Une drogue.

Peut-être le salut de mon âme.

Les tourments en moi ne sont apaisés que lors de nos étreintes... Seules celles-ci peuvent effacer brièvement le mal que j'éprouve à vivre et m'offrir une paix éphémère.

Nos souffles se mêlent en cadence. Nos mains s'entrelacent. J'ai l'impression d'être en feu. De brutales secousses de désir font ondoyer mon bassin et le vieux sommier de bois, qui a vu naître et mourir des milliers de passions aussi fulgurantes que celle-ci, grince au rythme du brasier qui consume nos corps.

Rien n'est visible ni audible au cœur de la citadelle de Masyaf. Les rafales qui rugissent au-dehors, la pluie qui vient s'échouer sur la terre, les paroles et les pensées des autres membres de la confrérie; rien ne peut traverser les innombrables épaisseurs des cloisons de pierre... C'est un endroit hors du temps et de l'espace. Une cellule figée au centre de la planète. Un sanctuaire où nous tournons avec l'axe du monde.

Je vois le dos de Malik, luisant de sueur, se cambrer et trembler tandis qu'il émet quelques insultes entrecoupées de râles -de douleur? de plaisir? Les deux à la fois, sans doute, car douleur et plaisir ne sont plus dissociables.

C'est à la mort de Faheem Al-Sayf, le père de Malik et Kadar, cinq ans auparavant, que l'on s'est découverts pour la première fois. Nous nous sommes trouvés pour alléger le poids de nos fardeaux mutuels. Je crois que j'aurais chaviré, comme un navire coule par le fond de l'océan, si je n'avais connu ces moments où paraissent enfin rendus concrets les efforts que l'on fournit pour simplement exister.

Un assassin cotoie la mort presque en permanence. Pourtant, c'est avant de rejoindre vraiment la Confrérie que la mort s'est imposée à moi.

Mort pour l'honneur... mort par la culpabilité... mort par revanche... mort par crainte... Dans notre univers lugubre, ce n'est ni la vieillesse, ni la maladie qui fauchent les âmes, mais les émotions humaines.

Notre rut embrasé nous emporte si haut et si loin qu'il semble ne jamais vouloir s'apaiser.

Je sais qu'après m'attendra un sommeil paisible. Ce sont les seuls moments après lesquels je peux trouver le repos. Le reste du temps, mes errances nocturnes et pensives corrompent peu à peu mes pensées en y instillant un poison contre lequel personne, ni moi ni les autres, ne pouvons lutter. Nous devons nous contenter de contempler ses ravages.

Personne... sauf Malik. Mais à chaque reprise le répit est plus éphémère que la fois précédente... J'ai peur qu'un jour, il s'étanche pour de bon.

Nous disparaissons dans une évanescence incendiaire.


	7. Malik (03)

MALIK

* * *

Les Sauts de la Foi sont les actes de bravoure qui permettent aux Assassins de démontrer leur courage. Seuls les plus téméraires ou les plus habiles peuvent s'élancer tel l'aigle du haut des cieux et effectuer sans se briser le cou cette rotation aérienne pour atterrir indemne dans le foin en contrebas.

Mon père les détestait, parce qu'il y voyait une source d'orgueil. Il considérait comme inutile de sauter devant un public car il disait n'avoir rien à prouver. Faire ça devant tout le monde, répétait-il, c'était vouloir se donner en spectacle... Cela signifiait que votre ego avait enflé et ce n'était pas une bonne chose.

Mais peut-être que le courage ne va pas sans l'orgueil. Que lorsqu'on devient trop brave ou trop fort ou trop doué, on ne peut que prendre la grosse tête.

Je crois sincèrement que c'est ce qui est arrivé à Altaïr.

_- Regarde! Il va sauter!_

_- Arrête de t'extasier Kadar_, le rabroué-je.

Malheureusement, il n'est pas le seul dans ce cas. Un certain nombre de novices sont rassemblés sur la passerelle et pointent du doigt le sommet de la tour la plus haute avec enthousiasme. On y voit une silhouette, que je reconnais comme celle d'Altaïr. D'habitude, lui aussi préfère exécuter ses vols sans s'afficher... mais quelqu'un a dû le voir et a rameuté du monde.

_- Mais c'est quand même impressionnant_, réplique mon jeune frère. (Il me tire une moue agacée).

_- Et alors? Moi aussi, je sais sauter de là-haut._

_- C'est vrai?!_

_- Oui, et des dizaines de personnes l'ont fait avant lui..._

_- Ooh!_

Des exclamations retentissent tandis que la silhouette, en haut, vient de s'élancer dans le vide. Elle décrit une courbe gracieuse défiant la gravité avec ses bras tendus comme des ailes et ces pans de tissus qui faseyent dans son sillage.

Altaïr est vraiment comme cet aigle dont il porte le nom et qui symbolise notre emblème. Non pas car il en a la grâce et l'apparence lorsqu'il défie l'apesanteur en s'envolant du sommet d'une tour... mais parce qu'il n'a plus les pieds sur terre. Il va là où le vent le mène, sans se soucier des conséquences.

Comme le rapace qui sillonne les cieux, il prend de plus en plus de hauteur, et cette hauteur lui monte à la tête. Il n'a plus d'attache avec la réalité. Le sens commun lui échappe progressivement. Il se croit invulnérable.

Tout cela l'a rendu extrêmement arrogant.

Il joue avec le feu... Ses pensées saines se consument un peu plus chaque jour qui se lève.

Il est en train de mal tourner et je me déteste de ne rien pouvoir faire. C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas que Kadar l'approche. Ce jeune sot ne se rend pas compte qu'il admire une âme en pleine perdition.

_- J'ai parlé avec Al Mualim_, lui dis-je. _Il envisage de te faire participer très prochainement à ta première mission._

Son regard s'illumine. Kadar est en train de grandir. Plus vite ce sera le cas, moins il aura besoin de ce soi-disant modèle qu'il vaut mieux ne pas prendre pour exemple.


	8. Altaïr (04)

ALTAIR

* * *

Le fracas des lames l'une contre l'autre ébranle la terre. Les coups sont si violents que j'ai l'impression que mon épaule va se disloquer. Mes coups. Que tente tant bien que mal de parer la lavette qui me sers d'adversaire.

_- Hé, Altaïr... doucement!_

Samir est repoussé, projeté en arrière comme une poupée de chiffons. Je ne lui laisse aucun répit et le harcèle d'offensives chacune plus brusque que la précédente, cognant comme un enragé. _Aller! Mais défends-toi, pathétique créature!_

Mon désarroi s'accroît au même rythme que ma colère frustrée. Je ne comprends pas... Samir est un escrimeur de renom. Sensé être le meilleur de la confrérie. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je parviens toujours à le surpasser de la sorte, comme si il n'avait pas plus de force ou de talent qu'un gamin sans expérience?

Un de mes assauts encore plus violent que les autres l'envoie bouler au sol où il reste un instant, sonné. Je le bourre de coups de pieds sans prêter attention aux murmures désapprobateurs des hommes qui observent notre affrontement.

Tsss... Alors voilà ce qui arrive quand je me concentre un peu? N'y a-t-il plus personne ici qui soit capable de me tenir tête, quelque soit le domaine?

Samir relève la tête vers moi. Je m'immobilise au milieu d'un autre coup de pied, la jambe tendue. Dans ses yeux où ont toujours brillé du défi, promesse d'un combat acharné et formateur, il n'y a plus que du découragement... Il sait qu'en dépit de ses efforts les plus sincères, il ne me vaincra plus.

A quoi sert de l'emporter sur un opposant qui a perdu la volonté de se battre?

Ah... Tout est trop facile. Ce monde n'a plus de saveur.

Je jette ma lame sur le sol sablonneux et fait demi-tour sous les regards médusés.

_- Merde..._

Je me suis fait le serment de devenir la Mort. Pendant des années, j'ai lutté pour m'améliorer chaque jour davantage. Il y avait toujours du chemin à parcourir... Chaque journée apportait un combat incroyable et délicieux.

Mais si la volonté d'atteindre un objectif donne un sens à votre vie, que se passe-t-il lorsque cet objectif est atteint, et même dépassé?

Hé bien... la vie perd son sens.

Je ne crains pas la défaite; elle n'arrivera plus. La victoire me laisse indifférent, acquise sans le plus petit doute ni la moindre difficulté. Plus je combats, plus je m'ennuie. Les missions confiées par Al Mualim sont enfantines. Les Sauts de la Foi, une simple formalité. Ils ne me laissent même presque plus aucune sensation... Plus d'adrénaline. Plus de cette peur ancestrale de tomber dans le vide.

La peur de la mort, elle, m'a déjà désertée depuis longtemps, l'année de mes onze ans. Alors si je suis dénué jusque de la crainte fondamentale et génésique commune à tous les hommes.. que me reste-t-il d'humain?

Je suis la Mort. Je suis l'Assassin ultime de cette confrérie. Celui qui a compris le véritable sens de notre adage -rien n'est vrai, tout est permis... Les lois qui assujettissent le commun des mortels ne me sont plus applicables. La physique n'a plus d'emprise. Je peux faire ce qu'aucun autre n'est capable de faire.

Je ne ressens plus rien.

Sauf en présence de Malik.

Mais même ça, c'est en train de disparaître.


	9. Malik (04)

MALIK

* * *

_- Altaïr n'est pas venu aux entraînements cet après-midi non plus,_ confie Kadar.

_- Ah?_ (Je fronce les sourcils d'agacement). _Quel gamin présomptueux! Il se croit vraiment au-dessus de toute discipline. Il ne respecte rien... Depuis quand on déserte les entraînements?_

A bien y penser, en fait, on ne le voit pratiquement plus. Il n'est plus au réfectoire à l'heure des repas, ne s'exerce plus en notre compagnie, ne dors plus dans sa cellule...

Je continue mon réquisitoire tout en rangeant les maigres possessions qui peuplent notre chambre commune. Mais Kadar est dénué de son enthousiasme ordinaire lorsqu'il parle d'Altaïr. Cette fois, il a l'air songeur et presque triste.

_- Je l'ai croisé ce matin_, dit-il. _Je lui ai demandé si il comptait venir. Il m'a répondu... quelque chose d'étrange._

_- Ah? Quoi encore? Je m'attends au pire, avec ce crétin insupportable._

_- Il m'a dit: "je ne viendrai pas. Si je m'entraîne, je risque de devenir encore plus fort et d'empirer mon calvaire". Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, Malik?_

Je garde le silence, interrompant mon geste. C'est bien ce que je craignais. Altaïr a toujours eu cette omniprésence tourmentée en lui, mais, ces derniers temps, elle croit de façon exponentielle. Et moi, je demeure impuissant à contempler sa lente déchéance sans pouvoir y remédier.

J'en ai parlé à Al Mualim. Je pensais devoir tout lui expliquer. Mais il était déjà conscient du problème.

_- Il est trop doué pour son propre bien_, a dit le Maître. _Il y a trop de force en lui... Non content de le rendre arrogant, si il ne l'évacue pas, elle finira par lui ronger le cerveau et l'auto-détruire. Un homme n'est pas fait pour concentrer tant de pouvoir entre ses seules mains, c'est un fardeau trop lourd à porter. _

Pour la santé collective, il vaut peut-être mieux qu'Altaïr reste à l'écart; et cela, il l'a compris. C'est pourquoi il s'isole. Son dernier affrontement avec Samir est resté dans les mémoires. Il fait de son mieux pour lutter contre cette agonie, mais la paix de l'esprit, qui est salvatrice, manque à Altaïr et l'abandonne à ses sombres convictions. Son matérialisme brutal constitue toute sa philosophie. En sorte que, lorsqu'il est envahi de noires pensées, il ne peut que devenir incontrôlable.

_- N'y pense plus_, dis-je cependant. _Il a sans doute de bonnes raisons._

Kadar ne répond rien. On sent qu'il n'est pas convaincu.

Une fois la cellule en ordre, je m'en retourne vers la bibliothèque parmi ces austères couloirs de roche. Les pierres ont vu plus que ce qu'elles veulent dévoiler. Si ça se trouve, l'histoire que nous vivons n'est que celle, vouée à se répéter indéfiniment dans le temps, des membres de ceux qui composent notre Confrérie.

Les ombres matérialisent comme à regret une silhouette devant moi. Depuis quelques temps Altaïr porte toujours son capuchon rabattu même en intérieur. On ne distingue de lui que cette mâchoire large, aux lèvres inexpressives, balafrées sur le côté droit.

- _Ah, tu tombes bien, j'avais des choses à te d..._, commencé-je avant d'être interrompu par la violence du choc de mon dos heurtant le mur, sous le poids d'Altaïr qui m'y a projeté.

Je crois un instant, bêtement, que c'est une agression. Une bosse sous les frusques qui couvrent son entrejambe me montre le contraire.


	10. Altaïr (05)

ALTAIR

* * *

Une avidité imprègne mon corps et mon esprit. Il n'y a plus que nous deux une fois encore. Que son odeur, ce relent fort et sauvage, dont je veux m'imprégner jusqu'à ce qu'il me tourne la tête et me fasse oublier tout le reste...

Seulement cette fois, il ne l'entend pas de cette oreille.

_- Arrête._

Je continue sans prêter attention à son injonction. Il finit par me repousser violemment en imprimant un élan sur mes épaules. Je recule, stupéfait.

_- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter! Altaïr, ça peut pas continuer comme ça. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle._ (Il pousse un hoquet de surprise lorsque je lui saisis brusquement les parties à travers ses vêtements).

_- Arrête ton baratin. T'en as autant envie que moi_, dis-je d'un air mesquin.

L'impact de son poing explose sur ma joue, m'envoyant de nouveau quelques pas en arrière.

Malik. C'est Malik mon dernier adversaire. Mon dernier allié. Le seul avec qui je ressens encore quelque chose.

_- T'es coincé dans ta putain de spirale infernale!_ crie-t-il sans se soucier qu'on nous entende -mais il n'y a personne dans ce désert de désolation. _Une véritable descente aux enfers! Tu peux pas continuer comme ça!_

_- Aucune guérison n'est possible. Je suis condamné, je le sais bien._

Les lunes ont défilé sans aucune amélioration. Je m'y attendais. Rien ne tombe du ciel... Excepté les ténèbres, peut-être. Tout finit par nous être ravi un jour ou l'autre.

_- Arrête de dire ça! Tu n'es condamné que si tu refuses de te battre. Bon sang, Altaïr, je t'aiderais volontiers si tu faisais au moins un minimum d'effort!_

_- Ah bon? Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre, ce qui m'arrive, dis-moi?_

La question jette entre nous un silence plus terrible que le tumulte de nos cris. Malik frémit, cherche ses mots... irrésolu à exprimer ce qu'il pense être un désastre pour nous ou pour lui. Peut-être le début de la fin.

_- Dis-le!_ le provoques-je d'un ton féroce, la joue élancée d'une douleur cuisante.

Ses lèvres s'agitent sur des paroles muettes; il hésite, il doute...

Mais je veux qu'il l'avoue. Qu'il le concrétise, à voix haute. Bon sang, si il le fait... Ce sera la main tendue que j'attendais. Je serai peut-être foutu, mais je lutterai jusqu'au bout contre cette noirceur. Si je ne suis pas seul, j'en aurais la force.

Mais Malik ne dit rien. Et je comprend, en voyant son regard biaisé, qu'il ne me fera pas don de la phrase que j'ai besoin d'entendre.

Peut-être par fierté. Peut-être à cause de son frère. Je n'en sais rien, et je m'en fous. Il vient d'entériner ma sentence, me condamnant sur de sombres chemins.

_- Laisse tomber_, dis-je un long moment après avec un ricanement de mépris. (Je jette un regard à son entrejambe). _Et laisse tomber ça aussi. Je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre. Comme, disons... un petit Kadar qui sera ravi de faire la bête à deux dos, puisqu'il fait tout ce que je lui demande._

C'est mensonger, gratuit, provoquant. Juste destiné à faire mal. Et ça fonctionne.

La fureur déforme les traits de Malik avant qu'il ne se jette sur moi. Sa charge puissante me plaque au sol; ses poings s'abattent à répétition sur mon visage bientôt repeint d'éclaboussures d'hémoglobine. Je parviens à le désarçonner d'un direct en pleine mâchoire qui, à en juger par le craquement sinistre qui s'en suit, vient de lui casser une dent.

Nous luttons avec férocité mais en silence, tel deux fauves trop longtemps retenus; Malik est un combattant extraordinaire. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti pareille exaltation! Mes entrailles se contractent et se détendent, l'adrénaline vrille mes muscles en violentes décharges. Je me sens vivant. Et _puissant_.

Il s'en faut de peu... mais Malik n'est pas à la hauteur. L'ayant fait choir à terre, je me jette sur ses omoplates pour lui immobiliser les bras dans le dos et dénuder furieusement le bas de son corps.

_- Lâche-moi, espèce d'enfoiré de..._

Un rictus plein de mépris répond à sa voix furieuse qui ne cesse de m'agonir d'injures. Malik est si massif est fort qu'il manque de me désarçonner à chaque seconde... mais plus il se débat et plus la densité qui me comprime les testicules est intense. Si bien que lorsque je parviens à mon affaire, c'aurait dû être le plus culminant des paroxysmes...

Pourtant seul un goût de cendre envahit ma bouche. J'imprime quelques violents coups de reins supplémentaires, dans l'espoir de retrouver cette sensation fugace qui s'envole telle une fumée insaisissable... mais c'est trop tard. Et je comprend, avec une larme que je ne peux retenir, que ça y est. Ce que je redoutais de longue date a fini par se produire.

Ceci notre dernier acte ensemble.

Désormais, même avec Malik, je ne ressens plus rien.


	11. Malik (05)

MALIK

* * *

Plus de cris, plus de râles, de gémissements, ni de frottements de la peau contre la pierre. Le couloir est redevenu silencieux. L'air immobile plein de jugement scrute la scène du haut de son immatérialité.

Altaïr finit par se retirer et s'effondrer à côté de moi pour reprendre son souffle. Je l'entends qui remet lentement ses frusques en place. Vautré face contre terre, je n'arrive plus à bouger d'un pouce. Toutes mes forces m'ont abandonné avec la dignité qu'il me restait.

La pierre contre ma poitrine et mon front est aussi froide que la neige qui couronne les sommets de Masyaf à l'hiver... Des poussières volettent sur le sol dans mon champ de vision.

J'ai l'impression d'être mort. Se pourrait-il qu'il existe d'autres façons d'assassiner un homme que l'on ignore encore?

_- Altaïr._

J'entends le murmure de son nom avant de réaliser qu'il vient de moi. Les bruits hors de ma vue s'estompent. Il s'est immobilisé.

_- Je suis quoi pour toi?_

Je tourne enfin la tête, toujours vautré au sol. Altaïr est déjà rhabillé et debout. Il s'apprêtait à partir... Il me fixe -ou du moins est-ce sans doute le cas. Je ne distingue presque rien de son expression impavide dissimulée sous sa capuche.

Si. Un sourire. Cruel et morbide.

_- Là, maintenant, à vue de nez... je dirais une belle serpillière._

Le bruit de ses pas s'éloignant dans le couloir bientôt déserté de sa présence, n'en finit plus de résonner.

* * *

Quand, ce soir-là, Al Mualim m'a convoqué dans ses appartements, je ne me doutais pas que le pire restait encore à venir.

_- Vous partez dès demain en mission, toi et Altaïr. Kadar vous accompagnera. Je vais vous expliquer les détails... Il faudra vous rendre sous Jérusalem, au Temple de Salomon_.


End file.
